


falling for you was easy

by enchantedhosie



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Heartbreak, Hosie, Minor Hope Mikaelson/Landon Kirby, Minor Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedhosie/pseuds/enchantedhosie
Summary: Falling for Hope Mikaelson was easy.The girl was beautiful, smart, kind, generous, honorable, caring, brave, resilient. And yes, like any other person she has her flaws too, but that’s what makes her perfect in Josie’s eyes. That after everything Hope has been through, she still being a selfless person. That’s why it wasn’t a surprise when Josie found out she was in love with Hope Mikaelson.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	falling for you was easy

Falling for Hope Mikaelson was easy.

The girl was beautiful, smart, kind, generous, honorable, caring, brave, resilient. And yes, like any other person she has her flaws too, but that’s what makes her perfect in Josie’s eyes. That after everything Hope has been through, she still being a selfless person. That’s why it wasn’t a surprise when Josie found out she was in love with Hope Mikaelson.

 _Another one to the list_ , she thought. 

She’s been crushing on the blue-eyed since they were both kids, and she doesn’t know when that crush turn into love. Even when she dated Penelope Park, Hope had a place in her heart. _You never forget your first love_ , they say.

She wants to tell her. She really does. Loving Hope was one of the most beautiful feelings she’s ever felt, but she doesn’t have the courage to face it. To face the older girl. _What if Hope doesn’t love me back?_ Josie thinks. Getting over that heartbreak would take a lot in her. And she thinks she’s not going to be capable of bear the amount of pain that would cause her.

__

She’s at the library doing some homework when she feels someone sitting next to her. She hates when people interrupt her when she’s working. She looks at the other person ready to snap at the intruder and she gets lost in an ocean. Hope Mikaelson is the fucking intruder.

“Hi, Josie”, Hope says, smiling at the younger girl. “I know you hate when people interrupt you when you’re doing homework, but I missed you. We haven’t talk in a while”. Hope is straightforward, and Josie swallows. 

_Hope Mikaelson missing her?_

Also, the girl is right. With all the Malivore thing, and Hope dating Landon, their friendship just kind of fell apart. They were never close friends, but at least they used to talk. After Landon, it was radio-silence. And Josie thinks this is mostly her fault. Seeing the girl she loves dating someone else was too much for her to handle. 

“Hi, H-Hope”, she stutters, and she mentally kicks herself. “I missed you too”. She's not lying. She missed Hope too. Like crazy

Hope smiles, and Josie’s brain short-circuits.

“Do you think that we could talk for a moment? I won’t steal much time for you, I promise”. Hope asks, and Josie automatically nods. “I know we have been through a lot these past few weeks, and that our friendship took a bump in the road. But, defeating Malivore and breaking up with Landon made me realize that I don’t want to lose anyone else, especially you”. 

Josie tries to focus on what Hope just said, but only one part stays in her mind: _Hope broke up with Landon._

“You broke up with Landon?” the Satlzman asks, trying not to sound happy about it. Not trying to sound happy at the cost of Hope’s pain.

“Yes. After the Malivore thing, we tried to continue with our relationship, but it wasn’t the same anymore. We just… fell out of love. And we decided to try to be friends instead of keep hurting each other by being in a relationship none of us wanted”. Hope says, and she doesn’t look hurt. She looks relieved.

“I’m sorry, Hope”. Josie says, and she’s truly sorry. She knows how much Hope hates losing people.

“It’s okay, Jo”. The tribid says, and she smiles. “I have you now”.

And she hugs Josie. And Josie decides is better to have Hope as a friend, to not have her at all. 

And so it starts.

__

They meet for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

They have movie nights every Friday.

They laugh at things that only them understand.

They steal looks from each other.

They hold hands.

And sometimes, Josie could swear Hope is flirting with her.

And Josie feels special.

She knows Hope doesn’t let anyone in, and Josie feels privileged.

__

They’ve been doing this back and forth for what feel like ages. The flirting, the hand holding, the hugs, the casual kisses on the cheeks, the long stares. And Josie can’t take it anymore.

She decides she’s going to tell Hope everything. _I mean, all that happened the past few days must mean something, no?_ she thinks. And she decides the best thing is to tell Hope the truth when they meet later in Josie’s room for their movie night.

So, she’s in her room, waiting for the tribid. She’s nervous. She can feel the fear roaming through her bones. She hears a knock in the door, and she gets up. She opens the door and Hope immediately hugs her. _This is going to be harder than I thought, the brunette thinks._

“We need to talk”, she says after Hope lets her go. And she knows Hope can sense the fear in her voice because she stops what she’s doing immediately.

“Did something happen with Penelope? Did she do something? I’m going to kill her”. Hope says, and she looks like she’s ready to slap the Park witch.

“No, no, this has nothing to do with Penelope”, Josie says, and Hope relaxes.

“Then what’s wrong, Jo?” Hope asks, looking less mad, but still worried.

“Come. Let’s sit on the bed”, Josie says, and she takes Hope’s hand with her own to bring her to her bed.

They sit, and Josie hands starts shaking, and she looks like she’s about to pass out. _Why did I think this was a good idea?_ She thinks.

“Hey, Jo, look at me. You know you can tell me anything, right? I’m your best friend.” Hope says, caressing Josie’s hands.

“That’s the thing, Hope. I don’t see you as a friend”, Josie says without controlling herself. And this is it. This is the moment that can change everything.

“I don’t understand, Josie”, Hope says, getting worrier by the second.

“I love you, Hope. And not like a friend should love another friend. I… I’ve been in love with you since I can remember.” Josie says, her voice trembles.

“I… Are you sure, Jo?” the blue-eyed asks, looking confused.

“This is the only thing I’m 100% sure about”. Josie says, tears starting to form in her eyes.

“Josie, I don’t know what to say” Hope says, and Josie heart’s break.

“Tell me you don’t hate me, please” Josie says, not worrying in hiding the pain in her voice.

“No, Josie, I could never hate you. But… I... I only see you as a friend. And I’m sorry if I did something that confused you. I love you, and you’re one of my favorite persons in the world, but I don’t want to ruin our friendship. Not when I just got you back”. Hope says, still holding Josie’s hands with her own.

Josie doesn’t answer, and she starts crying. Loudly. Like someone just rip her heart out of her chest. The pain is worse than she thought it will be. It’s an agonizing pain. It’s so strange how the same thing can make you feel so right and bring you so much pain. It’s so strange how the same face can make you love until it hurts.

“Hey, Jo, please, clam down. I never wanted to hurt you; I swear”, the tribid says, starting to cry. “I’m sorry.”

Josie tries to talk, to say that she forgives her. She knows she can’t force Hope to feel something. But nothing comes out. Instead, she starts crying even louder.

“Please Jo, look at me” Hope pleads, and Josie does so.

“I’m sorry, Hope. I probably ruined everything”. Josie says meeting Hope’s eyes.

“Don’t be sorry, Jo. You don’t have to be sorry for feeling something as pure as love.” Hope hugs Josie, and the brown eyed feels like she’s about to collapse. “I still want to be friends with you, and I promise I won’t change with you. I’ll be the same Hope as always”.

Josie wants to believe her, but she knows everything is going to change. Nothing will be the same never again. 

“I’ll give you some time, okay? And then you can come find me whenever you’re ready” Hope says, and Josie nods. It’s the only gesture she’s capable of doing.

Hope gets ready to leave, but not before giving Josie another hug.

“I love you, Jo. Don’t forget that”. Hope says, and then she leaves the room.

When the door closes is when Josie collapses. She feels like the world is over. She feels like Hope was the only one capable of saving her, but she broke her instead. Hope’s gone, but Josie heart’s still missing her. She gave Hope a gun trusting her to never pull the trigger, but Hope shot her instead. She cries and cries and cries... until she falls asleep. 

**Little do you know how I’m breaking while you fall asleep.**

**I’ve become fearless because there’s nothing worse than this feeling.**

**But even though you killed me; I still love you.**

**How could I hate her? She’s an angel.**

**You were my North-star.**

**Why did you leave me here to burn?**

**It’s a quarter after one, I’m all alone and I need you now.**

**Just a little bit of you heart is all I want.**

**Hold on. I still want you. Come back, I still miss you.**

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like writing Hope like this was a little ooc, but I still liked it. 
> 
> I was sad and this one is coming from one of my past experiences.
> 
> English isn't my first language, so sorry for any mistake you may find.
> 
> And yes, I used some of my favorite songs lyrics.
> 
> Come find me on twitter: @luthorsmcgrath


End file.
